


普通朋友

by BiprismInterference



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiprismInterference/pseuds/BiprismInterference
Summary: 大部分时候她们都是好朋友，至于这些赤诚相对的时刻，“朋友”只是一个安全词，有时可以换成“苹果”。





	普通朋友

湊崎紗夏和平井桃相处了七八年，如果别人问起她们对彼此的定义，平井桃大概会直接说好朋友，湊崎紗夏则会笑一笑，在句尾补充，很好的那种。

平井桃不知道其他很好的好朋友是怎么样相处，会不会像她们现在这样，她看着骑在自己身上的湊崎紗夏，对方上身只穿着内衣，正把头发绑到脑后。现在是美国时间凌晨一点，距离明晚的演出还有43个小时，在她们落地后，湊崎紗夏就抽走了经纪人手里的房卡，拉着睡得迷迷糊糊的平井桃进了房间，再然后，平井桃低头看了看湊崎身上成套的内衣，觉得自己应该是掉进什么陷阱里了。

不过这倒也不是第一次，平井桃想着，顺从地被湊崎紗夏脱掉衣服，湊崎感叹地把手指放在平井的腹肌上滑动，这人为了演唱会折磨了一周的腹肌，这两天是效果最明显的时候。没等湊崎紗夏过足瘾，平井桃就不耐烦地亲了上去，飞机上睡得不好，她还没洗澡就被湊崎紗夏推倒在床上。女人好麻烦啊，平井桃较劲地亲吻着湊崎，得好好对付她才行。

在她们大多数的隐秘关系里，可能是因为激情在朋友身份下会消化不良，所以互不相让的情况远多于温馨从容。有的时候像今天，湊崎紗夏主动找借口和平井桃出去逛街，吃饭，最后打着太远太累的名义溜进一家酒店，有的时候干脆什么也不说，平井桃会直接给湊崎紗夏叫车，把她带到什么地方，对暗号似的碰面，有一次她们约会的地点甚至是健身房，湊崎紗夏茫然地领了号码牌走进私教区，才发现等在那里的只有平井桃。

湊崎紗夏的腿盘在平井桃的腰上，双臂交叠在平井脖颈后，才能在这匹兴致勃勃的野马上保持节奏。平井桃看上去倒是游刃有余，一手扶着湊崎紗夏的腰，另一只手还能揉一揉湊崎柔软的胸部。那件品味不错的黑色文胸早就被扔到一边的椅子上，肩带落下来，像毒蜘蛛结成的网。

平井桃虽然嘴上不承认，但她真心觉得湊崎紗夏的胸部很漂亮。形状，大小，颜色，她多多少少也看过一些其他女人的裸体，在她和湊崎发生过朋友行为之后，她的视线里就多了一分比较。每次她都觉得遗憾，怎么谁都不如区区一个湊崎，在她吞下那枚宝物的时候又得意洋洋，谁都不如湊崎紗夏。

最先碰触禁区的是湊崎紗夏，她把手伸进去，像是提醒平井桃赶快去开疆扩土，她把沾了液体的手指竖在平井的嘴唇上，媚眼如丝地挑衅她。平井桃知道这是下半场的信号，她们搞过不知几次，早就轻车熟路。也可能是太过熟稔，在他人面前她们反而不爱亲热，最多就是抱抱，当湊崎紗夏的呼吸吹热平井桃的耳朵时，平井桃还可以自然呼吸，但这可能就是平井桃的极限了。面对闭上眼睛的湊崎紗夏能做出什么事，平井桃再清楚不过。

她让湊崎紗夏跪起来，好把那条可怜的内裤脱下，已经湿答答的布料被丢在一边。湊崎紗夏顺势半躺在床上，朝平井桃勾勾手指，后者此时还穿着灰色运动裤，湊崎紗夏刚才就解开了平井桃碍事的内衣，这样半裸的场景格外性感，平井桃四肢并用地爬过来，样子很像瞄准猎物的豹。湊崎紗夏好整以暇地等着，等这个野兽咬上自己的喉咙，撕开自己的腹部，扯掉自己的大腿，失控反而是驯兽成功。她想起她们间的第一次逾越，那时她们刚刚侥幸活过一次大逃杀，身为幸存者的平井桃却还把自己关在练习室。团队里的其他人拜托与她关系最亲的湊崎去问，她敲敲门，音乐从门缝溜出来。她径直推门而入，看到的是仰躺在地板上的平井桃。

“快回去了。”不知道为什么，湊崎紗夏的语气冷冰冰的，“大家都在担心你，明天还有宣传的工作。”

平井桃没有动，湊崎紗夏走近两步，看到她的深灰色T恤几乎全部被汗水浸透，刘海贴在额头上，莫名地好笑。

“这样躺着，被PD看见了说不定还会骂你呢。”湊崎紗夏指了指天花板上的摄像头。这句话引起了平井桃的反应，“不会。”她摇摇晃晃地站起来，拉着湊崎紗夏走到一个角落。湊崎紗夏也不抗拒，她们挤在一起，平井桃紊乱的呼吸里夹杂着笑意，“这里我很熟，藏在这个地方就没人能看见——”她说着蒙上湊崎紗夏的眼睛，湊崎紗夏不知道她声音的颤抖是由于力竭还是什么，“现在我们也看不见了。”

平井桃的眼睛贴在自己的手背上，湊崎紗夏如同被蛊惑般动弹不得，高挺的鼻梁险险擦过，只是阴暗角落里的一个吻，对于少女而言盛重得如泰坦尼克沉没。

第二个吻接踵而至，像是尝到甜头，两个好朋友丝毫没有推开彼此的想法，事后她们也觉得不可思议，但在当下，她们只是两个幸存者，抱着破碎的木板漂浮上岸，只有这样世界末日般的拥吻才能耗尽所谓命运悲剧内核的燃料，启航去下一座黄金岛。

那一次没有更进一步的动作，平井桃被湊崎紗夏牵着回去。但跨过界限的事实以及两人的绝口不提，都在暗示这段关系似乎不再安放于友情的轨道，她们开始更多地在外面牵起别人的手，惯例互相嫌弃，偶尔吐露真心，然后躲在角落接吻。滚到床上也顺理成章，不过是吻得久了些，湊崎紗夏的手自然地伸进了平井桃的衣服。

平井桃挑眉看她：“你会？”

湊崎紗夏没说话，咬住了对方上扬的嘴角。

时光流转，平井桃的手撑在湊崎紗夏身侧，原本系在她脑后的发圈跑到了平井头上，湊崎紗夏喜欢接吻和拥抱，至于平井桃现在做的事情，占据和欲望冲淡了爱，痛苦、快乐、羞耻、虚无，这些都是面具，层层叠叠地罩在爱意前，但是没关系，因为她们不需要爱就可以地久天长。平井桃顶撞着那一点，湊崎紗夏捏紧了床单的皱褶，小声地说着什么，听不清是让平井桃快些还是让她停下，不过就算她听见了她也不会理会，平井桃喜欢看湊崎紗夏这个样子，她的好朋友无助又魅惑地躺在她面前，她帮她站起来，就像几年前紗夏做的那样。

平井桃和她接吻，湊崎紗夏吻技很好，属于天赋型选手，偏偏又很享受，每次和她接吻都让平井桃想起快乐杀人狂。平井桃能感觉到手上的包裹变得明显，于是她抽离开，专心冲刺，湊崎紗夏像是被抢了骨头，恨恨地咬住平井桃的耳朵，磨了磨牙又换成肩膀，最后落在平井桃的胸口，像是物归原主。

平井桃随便她，反正优秀偶像湊崎紗夏比她清楚哪里不能下嘴。她专心致志，丝毫不考虑把这种无条件的信赖和在意，以及全身心的意乱情迷联系在一起。她仗着对方是湊崎紗夏，把这段关系敷衍地交给友情，也因此在占有欲作祟的时候无能为力，这是自作孽不可活。至于湊崎紗夏，她倒是不在意所谓的独占，甚至不相信名为爱情的爱情，也因此无法安放平井桃危险的情意，这是湊崎紗夏的作茧自缚。大部分时候她们都是好朋友，至于这些赤诚相对的时刻，“朋友”只是一个安全词，有时可以换成“苹果”。

等她们一切结束，已经逼近三点。由于一张床被不幸弄湿，平井桃只能躺在湊崎紗夏身旁，还好女明星身材够好，床上绰绰有余。然而这不妨碍湊崎紗夏缩在平井桃怀里，毛茸茸的，像只小动物。

平井桃被突然的温情击中，这很难得，不然她早推开湊崎这个家伙，还要补上一句热死了快走开。

她摸摸湊崎额头上的绒毛，“晚安。”平井桃想了想，用日语又说了一遍，像是告知另一个湊崎紗夏。后者闭着眼，看起来睡得很熟。平井桃眨了眨眼，最终败给了睡眠。也就没有人看见湊崎紗夏的嘴唇一开一合，没有人知道她在想什么。


End file.
